Bad news
by Yeah-um-no
Summary: The idea just sort of came to me so I wrote it, sorry for everything. Loki has been living out his banishment on earth in Stark Towers for the past five months. The avengers have gotten to know him a bit better and despite his depression things are starting to get better for everyone. Then Thor returns from Asgard with some bad news.


**Uhhh, what was I thinking? I've been having a little writers block from my other story so I just kinda..did this. I'm sorry.**

Loki couldn't help but feel a small smile tug at his lips, it was not everyday that Clint got orange juice thrown in his face by an angry Natasha. Breakfast in Stark Towers had become one of his favourite parts of the day, when he had first arrived from Asgard he had been loath to sit with his former enemies to share a meal but once the initial tension and awkwardness sunk away he found them to be quite enjoyable.

Steve would often be in the kitchen early on, cooking something that smelled delicious while half-heartedly dancing to whatever music he had playing. Dr. Banner would of corse opt for a healthy breakfast of oatmeal or fresh fruits earning a look if disgust from Tony. The two assassins would pick at what Steve cooked and get on each others nerves, you would think them to be five year olds. When Thor was present he would stuff his face with anything and everything he could get his hands on- though he had a slight penchant for poptarts.

This morning was no different from the others, Steve had been dishing out pancakes for Loki and the assassins when Clint tried to steal some of Natasha's claiming he was helping her 'watch her figure'. The red head did not take it very kindly and decided that the archer was in need of a citrus facial wash. Loki smiled and felt a lot more at ease than usual, he had woken up in light spirits today which was something of a rarity over the past few months and it did not go unnoticed.

"Quick Jarvis get a picture, Rock of Ages is smiling! It's a miracle," came Tony's teasing.

Loki smile increased slightly, as did the rosy colour of his cheeks. Steve nudged his shoulder and dumped another stack of pancakes on his plate.

"Glad to see you looking so well, it must be my brilliant cooking skills." He grinned.  
Loki chuckled slightly, "It seems the only explanation." He replied jokingly.

Yes, today was a good day. Loki thought to himself, if he was lucky and the weather forecast had been correct today would be perfect for going down to Central Park. Bruce had told him many times that staying cooped up inside would do him no good and that he should try to get some exercise but Loki hadn't really felt up to it until now.

"I was wondering, good doctor, if you still wished to venture down to the Park today. It seems nice enough and I have nothing else to do."  
"Yeah, sure. I'd love to."  
"We can all go, it would be good for Tony to get some fresh air. You spend way too much time in that lab. And I think that these two could use a change of scene before they start murdering each other as well." Steve chimed in.

Loki beamed, he finished his plate and dumped it into the sink dodging the wrestling assassins as he sauntered off to dress for the day.

As the avengers strolled through the park the got a few stares and a couple of fans taking out phones to snap photos of New Yorks' heroes. They took no notice of them as they leisurely toured the green park glad of no longer being cramped in the tower (though no one dared say as much in front of Tony).

It was towards the afternoon, when the sun was nearly at its zenith that the heat started to bother Loki, he shed his jacket and felt the cool breeze on his bare arms. Apparently he wasn't the only one feeling hot since Tony suddenly got very excited about buying everyone ice-creams.

Everyone was standing in line looking at the assortments of flavours deciding which one would suit them best when they heard the crack of thunder and heard the loud boom that alerted them all of Thor's return from Asgard. The teams spirits rose as they shuffled out if the shop to great their fellow avenger but the joy soon melted as the saw the somber expression that he wore.

"Thor, buddy, everything alright?" Clint asked tentatively, knowing full well that his wrath could match the Hulk's.  
"I'm afraid not, friend Barton. I must speak with my brother." He scanned the faces looking at him before his gaze connected with that of his younger brother's. Loki felt a lump of dread in his throat, that look was never a good one.  
"Tell you what, lets go back to the tower so that you guys can talk privately, hum?" Tony suggested, leaving his sarcasm and wit behind for once and taking the situation seriously much to Steve's relief.

Once they had arrived back at the tower the two gods had gone to Loki's appointed room to have whatever solemn discussion it was.

"What news have you? I can tell it is not pleasant so please get it out and don't delay." Loki said dreading what he was about to hear. Thor wouldn't even look him in the eye, instead he looked like a puppy who had just been caught doing its business in his masters shoes.  
"Loki, I'm so sorry." He said, his voice laced with sadness.  
"Thor don't make me wait, what I going on?" Loki replied impatiently.  
"There was a fight between the Vanir and the Dark Elves, the had been invading Vanaheim's borders. The Vanir, they called for the Allfather's help. He rode into battle and was victorious but,... he did not ride back."

Loki mulled over what Thor had said, he wasn't shocked by the news of the fight, he had suspected something as much would happen soon enough. Thor's words had been said with a great amount of sorrow, yet not as much grief as Loki would expect if his father had just died. No, Odin would not be dead otherwise Thor would be too busy taking over the throne to come and tell Loki. So what did he mean? Loki thought back to the last thing Thor had said 'he rode into battle but he did not ride back.'

Realisation hit him like a train and Loki could hardly believe it.

"No, no no no. Please Norns, no." He trembled, tears forming in his eyes. "It can't be, tell me it can't be."  
"I'm sorry Loki. Slepinir is dead." Thor met his eyes this time, the emotion coming from them was too much, Thor swept his brother up in a tight embrace as he shed his tears. Loki's sobs were breaking his heart and he couldn't help but hate himself for being the one to bring the news of Loki's sons death but he could not bare to let anyone else tell him.

Thor moved them when Loki's legs started to buckle, he sat down on the side of the bed holding his brother to him and offering as much comfort as he could. It was half an hour before Loki's crying died down but he never stopped trembling in the Thunderers arms.

"Please, I would like some time alone." He whispered in hoarse voice, tired out from his crying. Thor rose slowly and rubbed his baby brother's back reassuringly.  
"If there is anything you need, anything at all..."  
"I know, thank you." Loki replied, signalling he wanted Thor gone. The Thunderer swiftly left the room, not wanting to cause Loki any further anguish. He felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders yet he'd gladly carry twice as much if it would ease the pain of his brother's loss.

He trudged into the living area where the avengers where sitting only really half paying attention to the news on TV. Once they saw Thor coming in, the attention changed to all eyes on him.

"Hey, we heard um, crying. Is there anything we can do?" Steve asked.  
"I'm afraid not. I come from Asgard bearing awful news. Loki's son Slepnir was slain in battle. My brother weeps for his loss." Thor let out a sigh.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed and felt overwhelming. They avengers new that some of the myths had been true, Thor and Loki had told them stories for their times long ago, but they hadn't dared to ask about the myths surrounding Loki's children. Family was never an easy subject with Loki in the first place and from what had been said about Loki's children it would seem cruel to bring them up should they have been true. However Thor was not Loki, and now would be a good time to find out what was fact and what was fiction.

"Thor, what about Loki's other children? Are those myths true?" Natasha was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. Their suspicions where confirmed before Thor even had the chance to answer, they way his body seemed to slump and hunch over more and the way his face fell from bad to worse, the guilt visible to all.  
"I'm afraid they are true. Slepnir was his last living child. I fear for my brother. He has never handled such grief very well."  
"We'll be here for him. He doesn't have to be alone, we will help in any way we can." Clint put in. He had long ago decided that holding a grudge against Loki was a waste of time and effort yet he had not shown such solidarity towards the trickster in his months living with him.  
"I thank you, but my brother has expressed a wish to be alone for now. I think it best to leave him till supper, then I shall see if he wishes to join us."

Three days. Three days of silence and blank stares. Three days sitting curled up in his bed, the only indication he was still alive in the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and the occasional blink. The avengers were getting extremely worried, Loki had been as unresponsive as a coma patient. Everyone had tried to get through to him, but nothing seemed to work.

Steve was always offering support, telling him he had a friend to talk to if needed. Bruce was trying to convince the trickster to eat something, telling him that starvation would do him no good. Thor simply begged his brother to say something, to do something. Tony decided the offering drinks and making snide comments or jokes about the others might snap him out of it. Natasha tried to talk him out of it too, she said that this was not what his son would have wanted, that he should honour him in continuing his life. Clint simply sat next to him on his bed, throwing an arm to rest around his shoulders offering silent support and companionship.

It was on this third day, whilst the archer sat with him that Loki moved for the first time since he curled up into that position. His head tipped to rest on Clint's shoulders and his body sagged into his embrace.

"He was all I had left." Loki's words came out broken and muffled by Clint's chest.  
The archer did not try to protest and say that Loki still had the Avengers because they were simply friends, friends that would die while Loki would continue on for centuries to come. He didn't remind the trickster that he still had Thor because that relationship was very difficult for the both of them and despite Thor's effort for them to become the young brothers that they used to be, the two just simply seemed to drift apart. Clint wasn't even going to go anywhere near Loki's parents with a ten foot pole.

Loki was grateful of Clint's silence, he was starting to become sick of everyone's words. Word can be deceiving, he of all should know that best. The silence was a comfort, it meant he could try to clear his mind and rearrange his thoughts. He had been to overcome with distress and grief to do anything but stare. Now he had had the chance to lock those emotions away, to hide them beneath a mask and to return to whatever would help numb the pain.

Loki and Clint stayed curled together like that, as the silent tears rolled down his cheeks and into the muscular chest of the assassin. Clint did his best not to move or disturb Loki in anyway but soon his legs started to tingle, the first feelings of pins and needles in his legs. The archer tried to stop the sensation from spreading with as little movement as possible but he needed to get up and stretch. It was then that the archer noticed Loki's closed eyes, his heavy breathing and the peaceful expression on his face that indicated that the god had fallen asleep. Shifting and manoeuvring with as little disturbance as possible, Clint tucked Loki under the covers with his head resting on the pillow. He silently left the room asking Jarvis to alert him once the man started to wake.

It was only four hours later that the trickster awoke, this time it was Steve who was with him, he held a tray across his lap with a up of peppermint tea and a tuna sandwich. Steve always paid attention to people's likes and dislikes. Loki silently took three abut left the sandwich untouched. He sipped slowly at the hot beverage and was glad to find Steve had stayed silent also. Once his cup was empty he placed it back on the tray, Steve picked up the plate with the sandwich and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. He reached out his hand and offered as all smile as he gave Loki's shoulder a small squeeze and wordlessly got up to leave. Just before the door closed behind him he heard Loki's small voice.

"Thank you, all of you."

It had been a month now, since the news came from Asgard and ever since the third day Loki had accepted offers of drinks and shows of affection but he still did not eat, nor did he speak. The avengers where incredibly worried and they had tried to hire a therapist to help him but Loki stayed silent. This was the longest he had gone without talking, excluding when he had had his lips sown shut, and it was making Thor nervous and irritable.

The avengers had received a call from Fury, some new super-villain had decided to destroy L.A. They were all worked up enough, they all needed to let out some of that pent up frustration, especially Bruce who had been looking considerably greener each day. Steve quickly ran to get his suit as did the others but on his way to the Quinjet that would take them to the scene he stopped by Loki's room to tell them that they were needed. Loki still had a pot of tea and Bruce had left him with some oatmeal and a banana, even though he never ate the food offered. Steve figured that he could cope for a little while while they went to deal with the problem. It was more than likely they would return to find his teapot half empty and him sitting in exactly the same position as the one they left him in.

They all piled into the Quinjet soaring through the air to get to the fight as fast as was possible. They had had a relatively quite time since the New York incident, nothing would ever come anywhere near to that, but the criminal masterminds had decided that everybody deserved a resting period and had decided not to sow their faces until now.

The treat was easily taken care of, it took them less than an hour to destroy the remote controlled robots that had been wrecking havoc about the city. The perpetrator was a youngish man who had wanted to cause a scene to 'show the world what he was capable of', as it turned out, that was very little. They had swiftly gained control over him and his machines, Tony said it was child's play as he fiddled with the controls, hacking into them and disarming every last one of his 'minions'.

They left SHIELD agents to clean up the mess that had been made as they were called in for a debriefing. Fury was happy that they had been able to subdue the threat relatively easily, he was just getting down into the final details when he was interrupted.

"Sir," came Jarvis' voice.  
"Not now, Jarvis. Daddy's in a meeting," Tony replied.  
"Sir," the AI insisted.  
"Jarvis is said not now." Tony said impatiently. He wanted this meeting over and done with so that he could get back to his Tower and relax with Pepper.  
"Sir," Jarvis sounded distressed, which was rather strange for an AI.  
"WHAT?"  
"Mr Laufeyson has locked himself in his room with a knife. I have tried to keep him calm but it would be best if the Avengers returned immediately."  
"Shit."

They all got up to move immediately, not even Fury stopped them from running out on him. This time Tony and Thor didn't bother with the jet, Thor smashed straight through the window and Ironman followed soon after. They all blamed themselves for leaving him alone, he had been severely depressed ever since the death of his son and they had just abandoned him on his own. Tony wished he had called Pepper to look after him. Wished he hadn't been so stupid, wished he could get there before anything happened. But they were on the other side of the country, it would take 45 mins for Thor to get there and the Quinjet would take an hour at least. Jarvis had put all of the suits power into its thrusters, Tony couldn't help but thank every god from every religion that his AI had been insistent and reliable.

Thor landed first, Ironman was fast on his tail as they tore through the Tower's hallways to get to where Loki resided. Jarvis had said the door had been locked but they didn't even take pause to verify as Thor simply threw it off of it hinges as he rushed into the room.

Tony's heart dropped, the trickster lay still and unmoving on his bed, the bloodied knife lay on the floor next to the dark red patch where the blood was dripping down from his wrists. His face was pale but he had a smile on his lips. Despite the blood, he looked to be peacefully resting, like he was having a pleasant dream he didn't want to wake up from.

Thor collapsed to his knees beside the bed tears streaming down his face and sobs wracking his body. He placed a hand on his brothers cheek and begged for him to wake up, to tell him this was but a cruel jest, but it was clear that the man would ever awaken.

"I'm sorry sir, Mr Laufeyson's vital signs stopped over five minutes ago. There is nothing you can do." Jarvis sounded apologetic and sometimes, just sometimes, Tony could mistake him for a real person with thoughts and feelings instead of a computer.

Thor's cries of anguish only got louder and more disparate. Tony couldn't believe it, he was dead, actually dead. There was no going back from this, no magic potion that could stop it or take back what had been done. It was over, really over. Time didn't seem to mean anything anymore as Tony stood, silently looking at the face of the man he had not long ago called friend. He didn't know how long it was that he stood there, all he knew was that Loki was dead, Thor was sobbing uncontrollably and the sounds of the Quinjet landing outside indicating the other's return.

Tony walked out, he felt numb all over, but he figured somehow that it would be best to let Thor grieve on his own. The other avengers were rushing out of the jet and scrambling to get to the bedroom but tony stood resolutely in the doorway and gave a sad shake of his head. That was all they needed to crumble. Steve's knees gave out and Bruce rushed to the safe room as his muscles trembled and his green rage started to seep through. The assassin let go of their stony-faced expressions to show the grief that was tearing them up inside.

Tony couldn't stand to be around people anymore and went down to his workshop, burning himself in a project always took his mind off of things. This time it only seemed to frustrate him further. He got out a bottle from his hidden stash and took to drinking it it large swigs, not needing a glass. About half-way through the bottled he broke down, no longer able to keep in his tears. Questions running through his mind, why didn't I see this coming? How could I have been so stupid? What could I have done to prevent it? To save him? But the question that was burning through his mind the most was why? Why did he do it?

He must have asked that one out loud because Jarvis decided to reply.

"Sir, I took the liberty to record Mr Laufeyson's last moments. Perhaps they will answer your question."

His last moments, they were there, all he had to say was yes and he would be the one to know what Loki's last words were. But that felt a little selfish, to hear them on his own, perhaps they were never meant to be heard. It would feel like an invasion of privacy to do so. But then again, Tony had to know.

He got up off the floor and stumbled to the elevator where he asked Jarvis to assemble his colleges. By the time he had reached the top floor they were all sat on the leather couches, eyes red and faces puffy from crying. Thor was the only one not yet present.

"Jarvis, please tell Thor that this is important." Tony murmured as all faces turned to him.  
They had no idea what Jarvis had done and they were not sure what to expect when they had received a message from Jarvis that Tony wanted to see them. They couldn't help but get their hopes up the tiniest bit even though they knew what had been done was irreversible.

Thor trudged into the doorway from the hall to his brothers room, he moved as though it pained him greatly to do so.  
"Why have you called me here, Man of Iron?" He asked wearily.  
Tony cleared his throat and explained, "Jarvis just told me that he had been recording what had happened, we- we have his last words, if you want to hear them. Jarvis said it might be somewhat explanatory."  
All eyes were now on Thor, it would be his decision weather or not they heard what had been said. With sad sigh the Thunderer nodded his head.  
"Yes, I would like to hear them please." Tears were welling up in his yes once more.  
Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. "Jarvis?"

"Tell them I'm sorry, please Jarvis. I'm sorry." Came Loki's trebling voice. There was a thud as what they assumed was the knife, fell to the floor.  
"Sir, if you could just hold on, the avengers will be here shortly. They can help you. If you seal your wound-" Jarvis' calm and reassuring voice was heard.  
"No. No, I want to do this I have to to this."  
Thor's tears were falling freely again and many of the other avengers were finding it difficult to choke back the sobs.  
"Please sir,"  
"It alright Jarvis, I can see them." Loki's voice sounded as if he was reassuring the AI.  
"Who can you see, sir?"  
"My children," there was a joyful laugh. "I can see my children again!" There was a soft chuckle and the a sigh as Loki's last breath was expelled.

Thor broke down once again and Steve rushed to help him, along with Bruce they managed to haul the grieving god to one of the couches where they all seemed to let go of whatever formalities and restraints there were to express their sorrow at their friend's passing.

A week later the funeral was to take place. The body had been brought back to Asgard and with Thor's arguments the avengers followed. The ceremony was fit for the prince that he was, the whole of Asgard, though many did not know nor like the second prince, morned his loss and showed their respects.

After the ceremony Thor had stalked off, saying nothing to anyone and not bothering to wait for the crowd to part as he strode through. The avenger followed after him knowing that their friend was in need of their company even if he didn't ask or necessarily want it.  
They stopped outside of a meadow and Thor simply stared across it.

"He came here with Slepnir when he was younger. They would play in the fields all day long and only come home when mother sent a servant to bring them home for supper." He said still staring out.

It may have been a trick of the light or his own imagination but Bruce could have sworn he saw a tall dark figure walking through the grass.

"Can you..." He started but he wasn't sure how to finish the question.  
"I see him!" Tony exclaimed and sure enough they could all see him.

Loki had sat down on what looked like a picnic blanket, he had a large snake wrapped around his arm from his wrist right up to his shoulders. There was a wolf-like creature sitting next to him, he was about the size of a Great Dane dog with blood-red eyes and teeth and claws so sharp you could probably cut diamonds with them, for all that though the wolf seemed to have a gentle innocence and playfulness about him, like a Labrador puppy. Loki was facing away from them and as the group followed his line of sight they spotted a small girl, who looked to be about five, who's body was half flesh half skeleton riding atop an eight legged horse.

The horse approached the strange picnic and Loki stood, taking the girl in his arms and lifting her to carry her on his hip. He had the biggest and most genuine smile on his face, not the grin or the smirk that was so often found there but a proper smile. The girl seemed to have noticed their admirers and gave them a hearty wave, Loki turned around to see them and gave them a wave as well. Then he turned his back, the wolf-dog and the horse following his lead, the snake still wrapped around him, and they walked off, the further they went the dimmer they seemed to become until they had faded away and nothing more than an empty meadow was left.

"Come my friends!" Thor bellowed with more joy and enthusiasm than they thought he would be capable of after what had happened. "My brother is happy and so should we be!"  
He wrapped his large arms around the shoulders of the unfortunate avengers that were standing closest to him. The group made their way back to the palace with lighter spirits in knowing that Loki had at last found peace.


End file.
